Raised By Wolves
by spreadmadness
Summary: Algunos trabajos son más difíciles que otros, hay un par en los que tienes que sentarte frente a una barra, fingir que bebes y luego invitarlos a dar un paseo. Al final el resultado siempre es el mismo, una bala les atraviesa la cabeza. Assassin!Blaine; Klaine AU.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola!

Este fic hace parte del reto Book Sentence, en mi perfil encontrarán en Link a la comunidad y una cantidad bonita de retos que ustedes también pueden hacer, con quien quieran hacerlos. Allí encontrarán las guías necesarias para unirse a esta locura.

Se supone que debía escribir un One Shot, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y alguien me impulsó a escribir más de lo que originalmente se pensaba, así que aquí estamos. Aún no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá, porque como todo, depende del recibimiento a la historia y de las ideas que se vayan dibujando en el camino.

Gracias a EileenHera por ser una constante inspiración, no es necesario aclarar que esto es para ti, pero por si acaso, lo es (?). Y también gracias a los miembros de la comunidad de retos que me hacen sentir mal si no publico los míos.

El título del fic está inspirado en la canción Raised By Wolves de U2, esta canción es el himno de uno de los protagonistas, así que los invito a escucharla.

_Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. En serio, no me pertenece, si quieren quemarle la casa a alguien podemos buscar las direcciones de RIB. _

* * *

><p>Cuando tenía que realizar ese tipo de trabajos, tendía a desconectarse por completo de su mente, era lo más sencillo. Se acercó para plantar un beso sobre la frente de la persona que se encontraba a su lado, la cual no tenía idea la forma en la que sus manos se ensuciaban al menos dos o tres veces a la semana. Un nombre, un lugar, la información justa y necesaria para volarle la cabeza sin crear ningún tipo de vínculo, sin avisar antes. Algunos trabajos son más difíciles que otros, hay un par en los que tienes que sentarte frente a una barra, fingir que bebes y luego invitarlos a dar un paseo. Al final el resultado siempre es el mismo, una bala les atraviesa la cabeza, o tal vez algún órgano vital si el pedido es específico y dicha persona quiere asegurarse de que observas la forma en la que el color abandona sus ojos y sus mejillas mientras la sangre sale a borbotones de una herida sin cura alguna. Sin dar explicaciones después, no hay tiempo para tal cosa, tan solo un cambio de ropa en un callejón, y una llamada al novecientos once porque la sangre es algo asqueroso para sacar de la acera y la gente se alarma por las cosas más simples, como un charco de sangre y un cuerpo sin vida frente a ellos.<p>

¿Que si quería esa vida? Pues no lo sabía, al final, después de tantas muertes, tanto sudor, tantos gritos y tanta sangre, la piel se cubre de una gruesa capa de frialdad y uno acaba por volverse completamente inmune a ese tipo de sentimientos de culpa. Se hace lo que se tiene que hacer, y a veces quitarle la vida a alguien más por dinero es lo único que puede hacer. Es tóxico, se sentía como un individuo venenoso de vez en cuando, pero ¿qué lo hacía menos ser humano? Era normal, asistía a sus clases de teoría musical, y daba lecciones de piano en las tardes a los niños de uno de los colegios del distrito. Sin embargo, ninguno de esos trabajos permitía las comodidades a las que llevaba toda su vida acostumbrado, por lo que cuando su padre le ofreció una plaza en el negocio familiar, lo aceptó, y después de que las nauseas lo invadieron vez tras vez durante el primer mes, al final decidió que la forma más fácil era apagar ese botón que hacía que su consciencia y su voluntad se fuesen a pique, y entonces todo se convirtió en un paseo por el parque.

Aquella noche era diferente, sin embargo. No solía salir a trabajar durante las pocas noches que podía compartir con su pareja, puede que su consciencia saliera a jugar ocasionalmente, puede que cada parte de sí quisiera pasar tiempo con él y su trabajo requería de cierta concentración que hacía que se sintiera sucio después. Pero aquello era importante, le había dicho su padre, a los clientes especiales hay que tratarlos como tal… Por lo que había recibido el mensaje con la fecha y la hora en su teléfono privado, y tras eliminarlo, se había marchado.

Un bar, porque honestamente las personas no pueden ser más originales que eso. Tenía muchas formas de actuar, dependiendo de la dificultad frente a la cual se encuentre. Hay personas que ceden ante una charla, y un "me gustaría salir a tomar algo de aire, ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta?" y otros a los que requiere un poco más de trabajo, algo en su bebida tal vez. Los que consideran que es un completo extraño y acosador, sencillamente se lo topan por casualidad en uno de los callejones, y un tiro a quemarropa es lo que se ganan por no haber caído bajo sus encantos. No sabía cómo era capaz de ponerse en un modo tan cínico cuando trabajaba.

Entró en aquel lugar, la verdad era que no se trataba de uno de esos lugares de película, un antro de mala muerte en los que si alguien no sale con algún agujero de más en alguna parte del cuerpo algo realmente extraño pasó esa noche. Un bar de Jazz, al que podían acceder todo tipo de personas y había licores y sustancias no enteramente legales, pero nada más que eso. Se sentó en la barra, pidió un poco de agua y se quedó allí, esperando al rostro familiar que casi se había memorizado por la foto en su móvil.

—Hola.— Escuchó que le decían, ladeó la cabeza para ver a su reciente acompañante.

—Hola.— Forzó una sonrisa, aunque en realidad tenía talento para fingir, y una persona que no lo conocía de absolutamente nada de seguro que no podía averiguar que estaba fingiendo.

—No quiero parecer inoportuno pero, honestamente, ¿quién va a un bar a pedir un vaso de agua?— Le preguntó el muchacho. Realmente Blaine no se encontraba como para tener conversaciones con nadie, estaba de turno y él no era la persona que necesitaba.

—Alguien que no quiere llegar a su casa dando tumbos.— Respondió, con un encogimiento de hombros y desviando su mirada.

—Pues, señor que no quiere llegar a su casa dando tumbos, mi nombre es Kurt.

—Mi nombre es Devon… Y la persona que estaba esperando acaba de llegar, un gusto conocerte.— Un guiño, y sencillamente le dio la espalda para ir al otro lado de la barra y saludar a la chica que acababa de sentarse allí.

Los siguientes sesenta minutos pasaron delante de sus ojos sin ningún imprevisto, la mujer definitivamente tenía experiencia hablando con muchachos a los cuales les doblaba la edad. A veces, Blaine no podía evitar preguntarse por qué alguien pagaría por asesinar a la persona que tenía en frente, ¿cuál era exactamente el crimen? ¿una relación extra matrimonial? ¿una estafa? ¿quizá era la esposa de alguien y buscaban enviarle un mensaje? Había visto muchas películas, y había muchas variables, pero ellos jamás se enteraban del verdadero motivo, sencillamente les enviaban un nombre, pagaban el setenta por ciento del trabajo por adelantado, y el treinta restante una vez recibían la notificación de que el trabajo estaba hecho.

—Se está haciendo tarde, ¿no crees?— Le preguntó ella. Blaine sentía su plan escapando entre sus manos, pero de cualquier forma asintió.

—Aunque llegaste aquí hace muy poco, ¿no?

—Si, pero estoy algo cansada. Me estoy quedando en un hotel a un par de calles de aquí, ¿quisieras acompañarme? No me gusta caminar sola en la noche.

Quiso reír, porque aquello no hacía parte de sus planes… Pero aquella mujer acabó por caer por su propio pie.

—Claro que sí, nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrarte en la noche.

Debería sentirse incómodo por tener a una mujer mayor mirándolo a través de las pestañas de esa forma, pero sentirse incómodo hacía parte del trabajo. Afortunadamente tenía alguien a quien regresar aquella noche, después de darse una larga, larga ducha, y podría olvidarse de lo abusado que se sentía en ese momento.

Después de dar un par de pasos, acabaron por toparse con uno de sus lugares favoritos del mundo. ¿Su solución? Acorrarlar a aquella mujer contra una de las paredes más cercanas, y acercarse para hacer amague de tener la intención de besar su cuello, su mano fue silenciosa a la parte trasera de su pantalón, sacando su arma y halando el gatillo contra su abdomen. Su mano izquierda cubrió la boca de su acompañante, un último tiro limpio que causaría la herida mortal, y volvió a encintar su revólver.

Lo que no esperaba era escuchar un sonido ahogado detrás de él, que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un suspiro largo y tendido, cargado de frustración. Si no estaba esperando aquello, mucho menos esperaba encontrarse con un par de ojos azules con los que se había topado hace un rato.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes meterte en donde no te llaman, Kurt?

* * *

><p>Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaan.<p>

Me gustan las flores, pero a veces que te lancen tomates es necesario, aunque dejen manchas asquerosas en la ropa. Toda crítica constructiva es válida... Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


	2. Passion is hate

Bueno, llegué un poco más pronto de lo que pretendía, pero he tenido ataques compulsivos de inspiración, así que he decidido subir el primer capítulo antes del Sábado. Este capítulo es más bien introductorio.

Este capítulo es para Natalia, que de seguro llegaría a pegarme cuando me viera si no hago la dedicatoria correspondiente. Te amo mejor amiga, gracias por darme ideas de como secuestrar adecuadamente a alguien.

_Disclaimer: Insisto en que Glee no me pertenece, Blaine jamás habría engañado a Kurt de ser así. _

* * *

><p><em>Boy sees his father crushed under the weight,<em>

_Of a cross in a passion where the passion is hate._

Blaine Anderson fue criado como un muchacho común y corriente. Bueno, su familia siempre había sido de esas familias que la gente comúnmente llama _pudientes_. Nacido en Lima, Ohio, pero sus padres acabaron por comprar una casa más amplia a las afueras, básicamente en medio de Westerville y su lugar natal. Intentaron educarlo como un hombre de bien, su madre le dedicaba todos sus minutos, después de todo, su hermano mayor ya era demasiado mayor como para tomar el papel de niño mimado, y eventualmente se marchó de casa para seguir sus propias ambiciones y poco se supo de él desde entonces. Aprendió a tocar varios instrumentos a partir de los seis años, y por más que su padre intentara enseñarle a hacer cosas diferentes, lo único que le interesaba a parte de la música era la equitación y el tiro con arco.

Lo educaron en casa durante los primeros años, hasta que decidió entrar en una escuela pública para realizar sus estudios de educación media. Su madre estaba completamente en contra de dicha decisión, estando segura de que aquello no serviría para reforzar su personalidad, pero su padre quería que viviera todo tipo de experiencias. Por experiencias jamás llegó a imaginar que saldría a una cita con un chico, y que se declararía abiertamente homosexual a los catorce años. Las cosas en su casa dejaron de ser fáciles, su madre dejó de verlo como un niño consentido y su padre ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a los ojos mientras cenaban en las noches.

Las comodidades eran las mismas, tenía el dinero que necesitaba, y empezó a pasar todo el tiempo posible fuera de casa con tal de no toparse con la mirada decepcionada de su madre, y en ocasiones —cuando su padre se encontraba por ahí— la mirada de asco de su progenitor.

Cuando se enteraron de la noticia, en su colegio, no se lo tomaron muy bien. Le dieron una paliza que le hace arder los músculos y las costillas hasta la luz del día de hoy. Su padre decidió que él era un inconveniente, por lo que en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para moverse por su cuenta, lo envió a un Internado en Nueva York, Dalton Academy. Ni siquiera tuvo muy en cuenta el hecho de que aquel lugar estaba repleto de muchachos, sencillamente lo quería lejos, lo quería en un lugar en el que tuviese que visitar exclusivamente en los Veranos, y para esa temporada se encargaba de estar demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por él.

Sus años en Dalton fueron los mejores, tener la posibilidad de abrazar el lado artístico que le brotaba de forma natural, y a la vez practicar ciertos deportes con el fin de llegar un poco más formado a casa para el Verano y probarle a su padre que seguía siendo un hombre a pesar de con quien prefiriera estar tomado de las manos. Tenía las mejores calificaciones, era el favorito de los maestros, y tenía una forma de encantar a todo el mundo con el carisma tan contagioso del cual era poseedor. Se esforzaba por parecer un muchacho perfecto, hecho y derecho, se mantenía distraído para disminuir sus ataques de ansiedad, y ese temperamento ocasionalmente violento que aparecía por ahí intentaba aplacarlo con el Club de Pelea que habían inaugurado en Dalton.

Jamás le interesó la pinta de malote. Era un muchacho normal, al cual le gustaban los corbatines, y la ropa de colores también le encantaba porque no entendía cómo vestirse con solo colores monocromáticos. La gente le molestaba por su forma de vestir, y luego un rumor de que le había partido la cara a alguien se extendía, y entonces nadie volvía a molestarlo de nuevo. Le gustaba su reputación.

Sin embargo, al cumplir dieciocho años las cosas cambiaron. Se graduó, lo que recibió a cambio fue un pequeño departamento en Brooklyn, un espacio reducido para lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero suponía que por algún sitio se tenía que empezar… Y luego todo desapareció. Su padre quería que él viviera por su propia cuenta, Blaine no sabía si eso era un reto, si su padre realmente creía que no podía sostenerse bajo su propio pie, pero lo hizo.

En un mundo en el que sus buenas notas no impresionaban a nadie, tuvo que empezara remar desde el suelo más árido hasta encontrar la primera fuente de agua dulce. Podía pagar su departamento, y sus calificaciones le ayudaban a mantener media beca en una de las academias de artes del distrito. Pero para él no era suficiente. Se había convertido en un muchacho malcriado sin darse cuenta, en alguien codicioso, que necesitaba sentirse completamente cómodo y tener una cuenta abierta para sentirse completo.

En uno de los bares en los que trabajaba como ambientador y barman cuando era requerido, conoció a un muchacho que le ayudó a encontrarse a sí mismo nuevamente. Un futuro cineasta, estudiante de la New York Film Academy. Sebastian cambió su vida por completo. No tuvo ningún tipo de revelación insólita al conocerlo, sencillamente una conversación que fluía con facilidad, y una sonrisa coqueta a la cual buscaba mantener interesada con tal de seguir observando por un tiempo más.

Su padre lo contactó dos años después, y al ver que no había acabado muerto o vendiendo su cuerpo en alguna esquina, decidió invitarlo a cenar. Blaine ni siquiera estaba seguro de si debía o no asistir a aquél lugar en donde su progenitor le había citado, pero fue impulsado a hacerlo porque alguien le había insistido en que debía creer en las segundas oportunidades.

Seguramente si no hubiera asistido nunca a aquella cita, su vida no habría cambiado tan drásticamente como lo hizo.

—Estoy enfermo, hijo.— Fueron las palabras de recibimiento de su padre. O bueno, al menos el hombre había sido lo suficientemente cordial como para saludarlo, y preguntarle acerca de su vida en New York.

—¿Qué tienes?— Pretendió no tener arcadas al escucharlo, hablándole como si en verdad lo considerara sangre de su sangre, cuando en realidad tan solo estaba buscando beneficiarse de él.

—Sarcoidosis pulmonar.— Si le preguntan, Blaine jamás admitirá que tuvo que aprenderse el nombre de la enfermedad para _googlearla_ más tarde.

—¿Y a eso se debe esta cita? ¿quieres contarme que estás enfermo?— No debía ser tan duro con él, o al menos eso le habían dicho, pero Blaine no estaba interesado en mantenerse cien por ciento educado con alguien que le había dejado completamente solo durante tanto tiempo.

—Se debe a que en cualquier momento puedo morir si hay una falla en mis pulmones, y tu debes aprender acerca del negocio de la familia.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su departamento sintiéndose mareado y nauseabundo. ¿Cómo reaccionaba uno ante semejante proposición? Lo primero que había resonado en sus oídos había sido dinero. Sabía que su padre había trabajado toda la vida en una compañía importante, que era lo que había mantenido a su familia con tantos gustos y placeres, y era lo que lo mantenía constantemente de viaje, y a un par de grandulones en la puerta. Nunca había preguntado qué hacía su padre porque no lo consideraba algo de su interés, lo suyo era la música, y en ese momento no sabía si habría preferido no enterarse jamás.<p>

Se estaba involucrando con una de las mafias más grandes, que aparentemente no funcionaba únicamente a nivel nacional. Había escuchado hablar de ello, después de todo, siempre se había encontrado bastante interesado desde la primera vez que tocó los libros de Mario Puzo, y había investigado más de la cuenta. De hecho, gran parte de sus notas en Historia y Ciencias Sociales habían sobresalido gracias a sus trabajos acerca de libros como En Nombre de Dios, de David Yallop.

En el mundo siempre había existido mafias de todo tipo, drogas, armas, en su tiempo incluso casinos. ¿Quién no reconoce una mafia por sus asesinos a sueldo? Su padre era un contratista, como una persona común y corriente que ofrece la mano de obra para una compañía… Sencillamente sus medios eran diferentes.

No sabía todos los secretos sucios detrás de aquello, sencillamente le había contado de que se trataba, y le había recordado que de abrir la boca, se le olvidaría que la sangre que se derramaba sería la de su hijo. Blaine le creyó de inmediato, por lo que cuando Sebastian le preguntó porque se encontraba tan pálido, lo único que él fue capaz de inventarle fue que su padre quería que trabajara con él, y que su madre quería verle. Lo último era una vil mentira, pero aún así permitió que su pareja comprara los tiquetes para que él fuese a visitarla.

Pasó la siguiente semana encerrado en un hotel en Ohio, preguntándose si era o no lo correcto encargarse de todo lo que su padre le pedía. Su ética le gritaba que se diera la vuelta, que utilizara sus ahorros para largarse del país, o que simplemente negarse y prometer no decir absolutamente nada. Algo en su interior le gritaba que lo último no era una opción.

La parte más ambiciosa de su ser le decía que lo intentara, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Su padre le había enseñado a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguir un fin, porque el fin justifica los medios. Blaine necesitaba dinero, porque los preuniversitarios ya no hacían nada por él, porque su escuela de artes no le enseñaba nada diferente y porque por más que aplicara a cientos de becas, debido a su historia familiar y al supuesto apoyo económico que debía tener de acuerdo a la declaración de renta de sus padres, todos se negaban a darle financiación de cualquier tipo.

Se encontró a sí mismo diciendo que si, en contra de sus mejores principios. Y entonces los entrenamientos dieron inicio. Blaine había nacido con una puntería increíble, pero el aprender a utilizar diferentes tipos de armas le aterraba. Los revólveres se le daban bien, sin embargo le parecía repugnante la idea de enterrar una navaja en alguien más. Tuvo que encerrarse en el baño más de una vez, ante la idea de la sangre deslizándose a lo largo de sus manos por borbotones, la idea hacía sentirse enfermo, la idea hacía que quisiera darse la vuelta y renunciar. Su padre no lo permitió.

Un mes después, lo enviaron a hacer un trabajo sencillo, con una guía en caso de que no pudiese hacerlo por su cuenta, y evidentemente no fue capaz. Fue la burla de todo el mundo durante una gran cantidad de semanas, lo que lo forzó a trabajar con mucha más fuerza de lo normal. Blaine siempre había sido competitivo, aunque en ese momento no estaba compitiendo por algo que se vería como sano. Cuando le preguntaron si quería dejar el trabajo, Blaine no lo permitió.

Para su segundo trabajo lo logró, a pesar de que al terminar había salido corriendo hacia el primer baño público que encontró, su cuerpo contrayéndose en asquerosas arcadas. ¿Su único error? La forma de abandonar la escena del crimen, pero _eso requiere práctica_, le había comentado su padre.

Sus ganas de impresionar eran insanas, pero un año y medio después, se había convertido en alguien lo suficientemente rápido como para convertirse en la mano derecha de su padre. Mantenía dos vidas aparte, una que era la que siempre había deseado, tener un progenitor orgulloso de su hijo, que no sentía asco al presentarlo ante alguno de sus compañeros de negocios. Y la otra vida, en la que era un muchacho educado, cordial, con el mismo encanto de siempre y que además, enseñaba a los niños de las escuelas distritales a tocar instrumentos y daba clases particulares de piano los fines de semana.

Había dejado de sentirse culpable, como si de apagar un botón se tratara, como si tuviera un trastorno de personalidad múltiple que le permitía negarse por completo a la sensación de odio a sí mismo tras asesinar a alguien, y luego estuviese esa otra cara que le resultaba más agradable, que era excelente para tratar con personas… Y que se aferraba a la idea de algún día dejar de necesitar el dinero y triunfar siguiendo sus propias metas, sin necesidad de su padre y toda la porquería que había detrás de su negocio.

* * *

><p>Cuando el tiempo de Sebastian empezó a reducirse, Blaine empezó a trabajar más. Sus amigos se quejaban de apenas verlo, él se excusaba tras sus dos trabajos como tutor y los estudios. Tuvo una época bastante baja, en donde empezó a cuestionarse cada una de las cosas que hacía, e incluso tuvo la osadía de llamar a su padre y decirle que renunciaba, que no quería nada más de aquella mierda.<p>

Temía que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que había algo mal con él, temía que Sebastian se diera cuenta de que había algo mal con él. Durante aquel mes, empezó a replantearse su vida entera, y cuando miraba hacia atrás, se daba cuenta de que jamás podría llegar a escapar de las cosas horribles que había hecho. Su padre le perseguía como un fantasma, lo escuchaba en su cabeza, y luego, al tenerlo de frente tendiendole su arma para que volviera al trabajo y tuviese las pelotas bien puestas para enfrentar sus responsabilidades, Blaine la tomó y estuvo a punto de dispararle.

Después de un mes de culpabilidad, vinieron dos semanas de violencia, rencor y odio. Aceptó cada trabajo que pudo sin que pareciera que había un asesino serial suelto por el estado de Nueva York. En las noches se daba una ducha, y cuando tenía un exceso de energía en su interior, buscaba alguna pelea en el Bronx, que efectivamente tiene su popularidad por ese justo motivo.

Sus amigos decidieron hacer una intervención cuando lo arrestaron por meterse en una pelea callejera, su padre pagó la fianza, pero le recordó que debía ser más cuidadoso que eso, por el simple hecho de que no podía tener antecedentes. Blaine inventó una historia acerca de su familia, y como cada vez se sentía más presionado por su padre, y ellos le creyeron… Volvieron a sacar al ser humano que había dentro de él de a pocos, y volvió a tomar forma.

—Uno a la semana. Lo tomas o lo dejas.— Necesitaba recuperar su vida, y honestamente no quería admitir en voz alta que había disfrutado más los asesinatos y los golpes durante esa diminuta época en la que se había lanzado al infierno.

—Las ofertas las hago yo, mocoso insolente.

—Pues entonces consigue a alguien más que haga el trabajo.

Había aprendido como manipular a su padre. Estaba jugando un juego de ruleta del cual no podría salirse luego, pero en ese momento no se encontraba como para pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Quería concentrarse en conseguir el dinero, en ahorrar suficiente para no necesitarlo luego, y sencillamente dar la espalda.

Nunca esperó que tras una noche con Sebastian llegaría uno de sus últimos trabajos. Nunca esperó tener que empezar a cuestionarse en salvar la vida de alguien completamente ajeno a su situación, pero al colgar el móvil aquella noche, tras comunicar que se iría un par de semanas de la ciudad ya que había habido un testigo, supo que tenía que hacerlo, supo que tendría que poner en juego su ética de nuevo.

—Blaine, no puedes olvidarlo, son las normas.

—Sé bien cuales son las normas.

—No puede haber testigos, lo matas a él, y te largas.

No se atrevió a escuchar nada más, cortó la línea y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo, dándose la vuelta para hacer contacto visual con ese muchacho. Blaine no estaba seguro de si se merecía o no morir, la mayoría de las personas que había matado tenían un motivo de peso detrás, estaban involucrados con las personas equivocadas al menos. ¿Kurt? Lo único que Blaine sabía era que por la mirada retadora que pretendía ocultar el temor que sentía, lo más malo que había hecho ese muchacho era haber arrojado un papel en la calle o tardarse más de veinte minutos en la ducha.

—Tu vienes conmigo.


	3. Red Sea

¡Actualización temprana! Yey.

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para EileenHera, a quien técnicamente está dedicado todo el fic, pero los detalles no importan(?) Está de cumpleaños, y a pesar de que arruinó por completo su sorpresa, no iba a dejar de darle su regalo. Así que, alerta de dedicatoria cursi: te quiero un montón, y espero que tengas un día muy bonito, y muchos días muy bonitos, y que me dejes seguir compartiéndolos contigo, y te sigo queriendo un montón. Disfruta de los siguientes dos capítulos, porque... ¿subiendo dos al menos hay un poco más de sorpresa?

_Disclaimer: Estoy convendida de que Glee no me pertenece. De pertenecerme, viviría en una casa con un búnker y mis vecinos no me despertarían a media noche taladrando en la pared._

* * *

><p>—Tu vienes conmigo.<p>

—No voy contigo a ninguna parte.

—Disculpa, ¿acaso he dicho que tienes una segunda opción?

Blaine no tenía ningún tipo de experticia en amenazar a la gente. Su trabajo consistía en disparar, no en atemorizar a las personas. Además, su metro setenta y tres de seguro que no era intimidante para alguien que le sacaba varios centímetros… Pero si lo pensaba, el que tenía el arma era él. Por lo que la desenfundó de nuevo.

—En serio amigo, no tengo tiempo para esto. Si pueden recoger un cuerpo, de seguro que encuentran espacio para el segundo.— No sabía de dónde había salido eso, solamente sabía que el pánico estaba empezando a invadirlo y necesitaba marcharse de ahí. Uno no se quedaba campante al lado de un cuerpo sin vida durante más de cinco minutos, estaba en el manual.

Al escuchar su media amenaza, Kurt le siguió, y Blaine se mordió la lengua para no agradecer por cooperar, después de todo, se suponía que era un matón que debía parecer intimidante o no se lo tomaría en serio.

Caminó un par de cuadras con el muchacho a su lado, asegurándose de caminar cerca a él y mantener su presencia muy clara, en caso de que pensara que sería inteligente salir corriendo. Entró en el hotel que se encontraba a un par de bloques del bar, y entró para pedir una habitación. Probablemente no sería inteligente quedarse en el mismo hotel en donde se estaba hospedando su reciente búsqueda, pero Blaine necesitaba moverse, y necesitaba pedir un auto porque honestamente ¿quién sale en auto en New York? Con el tráfico asqueroso, y teniendo el metro… Además, tampoco era inteligente llevar un auto a una escena del crimen, teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que se pueden pillar las placas.

Cerró la puerta con llave, cerró las persianas y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás. Kurt se quedó allí, de pie, observándolo como esperando su siguiente movimiento. —No nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo, pero haremos un viaje, así que ponte cómodo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que haremos un viaje? Yo no me voy a ningún lado contigo.

—Estoy intentando hacer esto de la manera agradable, así que por favor, cortemonos de juegos. ¿Quieres quedarte de pie durante la próxima hora? Genial. Pero no busques como salir de aquí, soy un experto en anatomía, y créeme que sé exactamente en donde clavarte una bala para que duela lo suficiente como para que te quedes inmóvil, sin preocuparme por cargar con un cadáver.

Seguramente ese era el truco. A la gente no le gustaba que la amenazaran, pero funcionaba. Kurt se sentó sobre la cama, pero no quitó en ningún momento la mirada de su posición. Blaine sacó su teléfono desechable, envió un mensaje para dar su ubicación y que alguien pasara por ellos en un auto y pudiesen largarse de allí.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que pensaba al llevar a Kurt con él. Había matado a una buena cantidad de personas en los anteriores veinte meses, pero jamás había matado por qué si. Nunca había tenido un testigo, nunca había tenido que ceñirse a esa regla, pero no quería asesinarlo por el simple hecho de que no tenía la culpa de haber visto lo que vio, Blaine tenía la culpa por no haberse asegurado de que nadie le hubiese visto y había aprendido a asumir sus propios errores sin culpar a alguien más. No se derramaba sangre en vano.

Una vez recibió el mensaje que necesitaba, puso el celular en el suelo y acomodó la silla sobre él en un golpe que hizo que la pantalla se quebrara. Lo arrojó en el cesto de basura, en medio de una pila de papeles arrugados, y miró a su acompañante. —Espero esa ropa sea más cómoda de lo que se ve.

Bajaron las escaleras, al menos no tenían que explicarle a nadie a donde iban y la gente de seguro asumía que iban a alguno de los bares que rodeaban el lugar. Entraron en una de las camionetas de su padre, Blaine y Kurt en la silla de atrás.

—¿Y ese paquete?

—Cállate y conduce.

—Se suponía que debías dejarlo junto al otro cuerpo.

—Cállate y conduce, a no ser que quieras hacerle compañía a la mujer que quedó a un par de calles de aquí.

Ser el hijo del jefe a veces tiene sus ventajas, y su compañero de trabajo lo único que hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco y presionar el acelerador.

* * *

><p>Estaban a medio camino, Blaine lo sabía porque había pasado casi toda su vida en aquella casa de verano. No habían hecho ninguna parada técnica, pero sabía que al cruzar la siguiente intersección, tendrían que detenerse para llenar el tanque de gasolina de nuevo si no querían quedarse parados en medio de la nada. Kurt no paraba de ver fuera de la ventana, y él no hacía más que preguntarse si estaba haciendo todo al revés. De seguro debió haber seguido sus instintos de Americano, haberse criado con películas de acción cuando no se encontraba viendo conciertos en vivo, ¿debía vendarle los ojos para que no supiera hacia dónde se dirigían?<p>

Blaine era demasiado inocente en cuanto a ciertas cosas, vale, que de seguro si le preguntaban el nombre de alguien que hubiese asesinado lo respondería con todo el cinismo del mundo, pero no tenía un master en secuestros. No era a lo que se dedicaba, él tan sólo resultaba lo suficientemente encantador como para que confiaran en él, y luego los apuñalaba por la espalda, no tenía que fingir ser intimidante, o resultar amenazante para que alguien cediera ante él… Ese era el trabajo de otro tipo de personas, él sólo presiona el gatillo y se olvidaba de la culpa.

En cuanto estacionaron, Blaine abrió la puerta. —Voy a comprar un par de cosas, no le quites los ojos de encima.— Indicó a la persona que se encontraba al volante. La verdad era que sabía bien que tendría más ganas de matarlo que de hacerle favores, pero no podía decirle que no tampoco, había ciertos rangos que respetar.

De seguro que lo que más los cabreaba, a la mayoría de la compañía de su padre de hecho, era el saber que un crío de veintidós años era el que daba las órdenes, y que ellos, que llevaban años en el trabajo, tenían que agachar la cabeza y obedecer sin más. Blaine también se encontraría cabreado, pero afortunadamente la balanza estaba inclinada a su favor en ese momento.

Entró a la tienda con su sonrisa de siempre, intentando parecer completamente relajado, sonriendo a la cajera incluso. Era muy bueno para fingir, sencillamente jamás había tenido que emprender la huída y no sabía cómo debía comportarse, por lo que estaba abrazando a su lado usual, a su lado que no atentaba contra los principios básicos de la humanidad y la convivencia en sociedad.

Miró a través de la ventana, al ver a Michael bajarse del auto para estacionarse, y sencillamente decidió observar sutilmente en dirección al auto. No conocía a su nuevo acompañante de absolutamente nada, por lo que no sabía si era capaz o no de intentar cualquier cosa. Honestamente, esperaba que se encontrase lo suficientemente perdido o desconcertado como para moverse de allí, porque si Blaine había tenido la sutileza de no dispararle, de seguro que Michael no tendría su misma paciencia.

Recogió un par de cosas, enlatados, cosas poco saludables que eran las que se veían en las paradas en medio de las interestatales. Al darse la vuelta, vio una figura que no quería que le resultara tan familiar, pero que era demasiado conocida a esas alturas y puso los ojos en blanco. Se apresuró hacia la cajera, manteniendo su atención fija entre Kurt, y la mujer que tenía de frente. —Muchas gracias.— Le dijo en cuanto le entregó su cambio.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie miraba, se acercó al auto. Aquel muchacho se encontraba buscando algún tipo de salida, y Blaine se quedó observando la dirección de su mirada, ¿acaso pensaba esconderse detrás de los autos y salir corriendo a través de la interestatal que en realidad era como una nada absoluta? Esperaba que fuese más inteligente que ello, pero no podía darle chance a comprobarlo. Se le acercó por la espalda, dándole un golpe limpio con el mango de su revólver en la parte trasera del cuello, lo que hizo que sus rodillas se doblaran y cayese sobre el asfalto.

—Creí que habíamos acordado hacer esto de la manera sencilla.— Un golpe más en el mismo sitio, y afortunadamente Michael llegó a tiempo para ayudarle a meter su cuerpo inconsciente dentro del auto.

Una vez estuvo dentro, Blaine tuvo que controlarse para no soltarle un puño a la persona que se suponía había quedado encargada de Kurt. —Y a ti, creí que te había dicho que no le quitaras los ojos de encima.

—Era eso, o quedarnos barados en mitad de la carretera.— Le respondió, retándolo. La verdad es que no entendía para qué pedía ayuda a personas como él, que sabía que lo venderían al primer intento.

—Deja de fiarte de tu juicio, sabes que si por culpa de este muchacho me hundo, todos se hunden conmigo.— Detestaba tener que ponerse en ese plan, porque nunca le había gustado valerse del apellido para joderle la vida a los otros, pero si Blaine Anderson se hundía, el apellido se hundía con él, y todos los que se escondían bajo el ala protectora de su padre también lo harían. —A la próxima, haces lo que te pida. Esa estación de gasolina iba a seguir ahí para cuando yo volviera a vigilarlo.

* * *

><p>Ya habían llegado a Pennsylvania, se encontraban en medio de la Interestatal Ochenta, cerca a Little Mountain. El padre de Blaine tenía una pequeña casa de campo en Mohn Mill Road, y Blaine solía pasar mucho tiempo allí. Sin embargo, hacía un par de meses que no pagaban por el mantenimiento del lugar, por lo que al abrir la puerta, todo lo que conocía se encontraba bastante polvoriento.<p>

—Ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación de huéspedes.— Le pidió a su acompañante, que en verdad lo miraba como si quisiera verlo enterrado, no tres, sino seis metros bajo tierra. Entre los dos acabaron por llevarlo al fondo del lugar, junto a la cocina. Era la única habitación de la que tenían una llave, y cargar con un peso muerto no es una tarea demasiado sencilla. Lo dejaron sobre la cama, y cuando Michael le preguntó si deseaba atarlo con algo, Blaine se negó inmediatamente. —Tampoco tiene muchos lugares a los cuales huir.

No si tenían en cuenta que la habitación apenas tenía una pequeña ventana que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, y que se encontraba perfectamente enrejada gracias a la paranoia de su madre, que no podía permitir que un ladrón entrara a robar en su precioso palacio de tranquilidad. Aquella casa tenía más seguridad que el lugar en el que estaban siempre, porque su madre detestaba la idea de que alguien encontrara el sitio y decidiera hospedarse allí.

Aquel día, Blaine estaba haciendo muchas cosas que no solía hacer. Era un asesino, pero no tenía madera de secuestrador. Porque si, el mundo puede tener esa lógica. Buscó en los bolsillos del muchacho, sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Quizá debió haber pensado en ese tipo de cosas, pero en verdad no tenía un manual de como mantener a un rehén. Presionó el botón del centro, y la pantalla no se prendió… En verdad esperaba que aquella cosa hubiese muerto en el camino, porque no había estado tan pendiente de él como para estar seguro de que no se hubiera comunicado con nadie.

Una de las muchas ventajas de que el setenta por ciento de la población Estadounidense tuviese el mismo teléfono, llámese consumismo, o como se le llame al otro lado del planeta, Blaine podía sacar información de todo aquello.

* * *

><p>Tras conectar el móvil de su <em>rehén <em>a la electricidad —decisión de la que podría arrepentirse luego— se dedicó a pasearse por la casa, quitando los cobertores de plástico que cubrían los muebles. Fue a su habitación, que seguía como la había visto hacia un par de años, un par de posters descoloridos pegados a la pared, su colección de trofeos por campeonatos de equitación, e incluso un par de Lacrosse, que practicó estando en Dalton. Viajar por ese camino no era del todo agradable en ese momento, recordaba todo lo que era, y no quería volver a tener una crisis de identidad.

Había dejado morir una parte de él, por más que siguiera pensando que tener las manos tan manchadas de sangre realmente no lo había cambiado tanto, si miraba hacia atrás, se daba cuenta que no era ni siquiera un reflejo de lo que era antes, no había un solo atisbo del Blaine del que tanto se enorgullecia hace unos años. Había cambiado su orgullo propio por hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, y porque su competitividad le había nublado el juicio… Y ahora se encontraba en donde estaba, con un rehén entre sus manos y con un dilema ético con el cual no tenía idea de qué hacer. Tenía a alguien completamente inocente entre sus manos, y la decisión de mantenerlo con vida estaba en su consciencia.

Sabía bien cuáles eran las normas, las había aceptado y recitado como si fuesen un cántico para pertenecer a un absurdo culto. —Si hay un testigo, no dudes en matarlo también, no necesitamos cabos sueltos.— Era la frase que rondaba en su cabeza, con el tono de voz de su padre. Negaba con la cabeza, como si de esa forma la idea fuese a desaparecer por completo, pero cada vez que volvía a mirarse al espejo, se daba cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error.

No se sentía cansado. Era como si el subidón de adrenalina de tener a alguien escondido en su sótano no le permitiera estar tranquilo. Volvía a sentirse como la primera vez que había hecho un trabajo, completamente inexperto, y completamente incapaz. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿atarlo a la cama? ¿prepararle la cena y meterla por entre la puerta? ¿dejarlo morir de hambre? Realmente pocas cosas le entraban en la cabeza. Las manos le temblaban, y podía decir con total seguridad que habían pasado meses desde que había tenido semejantes niveles de ansiedad en el cuerpo.

—Blaine, me largo.— Le dijo Michael, una vez lo vio llegar a la parte baja de las escaleras.

—Bien.— Respondió, porque honestamente no quería cuestionarlo.

—¿Quieres que te de un consejo?

—No.

—Deshazte de él, porque no voy a guardar este secreto tuyo por mucho más tiempo, prefiero traicionarte a ti, que ocultarle algo al jefe.— Aquello sonaba más a una amenaza que a un consejo, y Blaine lo descartó por completo con un movimiento de su mano.

—¿No te ibas?— Su acompañante cerró la boca, fulminándolo con la mirada y dándose la vuelta.

—Luego no digas que no te lo avisé.— Fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

Le parecía ridículo que se esforzara tanto por probar su punto, después de todo, Blaine tenía muy en claro que el noventa por ciento de las personas que trabajaban para su padre, preferirían verlo muerto.


	4. Pool of Misery

Y la segunda parte de mi intento fallido de sorpresa.

_Disclaimer: Glee sigue sin pertenecerme... Reescribiría las últimas dos temporadas._

* * *

><p>Llevó una mano a su nuca, encogiéndose de dolor. No fue capaz de abrir los ojos del todo, su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido, y de seguro había dormido en la posición más incómoda que había podido encontrar, porque era como si cada uno de sus músculos se encontrara tensionado y contraído sin motivo aparente alguno. Se encontraba siendo víctima de esa repentina amnesia que produce el estar en ese estado en medio de la consciencia y las ganas de darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo, sin embargo, al abrir los ojos y llenarse de sus alrededores, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de donde estaba.<p>

Aquellas no eran sus almohadas, aquella ciertamente no era su cama y definitivamente su habitación era más grande que esa. La realidad le golpeó casi de forma inmediata, y quiso revolverse, gritar y soltar improperios a todo lo que lo había llevado hasta donde se encontraba. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Recordaba haber intentado huir, por favor, era más inteligente que quedarse encerrado en un auto cuando su padre básicamente le había enseñado a armar y a desarmar automóviles cuando apenas era un niño. Los que realmente carecían de inteligencia eran sus secuestradores, que no llegaron a pensar en que las llaves y el comando de la alarma de repuesto no se dejan en la consola. ¿De qué te sirve tener la llave de refuerzo dentro del auto? Afortunadamente para él, la gente idiota existía, por lo que desbloqueó la alarma y abrió la puerta. Aún así, su plan de escape llegaba hasta ahí.

Sabía bien que se encontraba en medio de la nada, habían cruzado la interestatal ochenta y uno, que si no estaba mal tenía dos salidas, una por la ochenta y cuatro hacia Connecticut o Massachusetts —dependiendo que tan lejos quieras llegar— y otra por la ochenta, hacia Pennsylvania, y esta se perdía hasta que se confundía con la setenta y seis. Lo sabía bien porque esa era la vía que tomaba para ir a Ohio. El problema no nacía en ubicarse, el problema nacía en el simple hecho de que en medio de las interestatales no había nada más que césped, árboles, y más césped. Era una cantidad absurda de medio entre lugar y lugar, y las paradas ocasionales típicas de película en las que podías detenerte por algo de comer… Sin embargo tendría que haber unas treinta millas hasta la siguiente parada, y hasta entonces no encontraría más que césped y autos que seguirían de largo mientras él levantaba el dedo pulgar desesperado.

En ese momento agradeció el dolor en su cuello, y en el resto de su cuerpo, porque de no sentirlo acabaría por golpearse a sí mismo por su idiotez. Coquetear no solía salirle tan mal, sin embargo no tendría porqué haberse acercado a ese muchacho la noche anterior, mucho menos salir al tiempo que él para ver si lo que sus ojos le mostraban era cierto… Maldita fuese su curiosidad, pero es que realmente seguía sin poder creer que voluntariamente hubiese planeado una cita con una mujer mucho mayor que él. No lo conocía de nada, y no debía hacerse opiniones, pero realmente no se estaba esperando verlo asesinar a aquella mujer.

_No le hables a desconocidos, Kurt_. Las palabras de su padre se repetían en su cabeza una, y otra, y otra vez. Llevaba dos años en New York, y no había tenido ningún incidente por hablarle a alguien que no conocía de nada, pero justamente tres semanas antes de ir a visitar a su padre, un completo psicópata acababa por secuestrarlo… ¿Lo peor de todo? No tenía idea de donde se encontraba. No sabía qué hora era, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, podía haber pasado más de un día si se lo pensaba. Había perdido la cuenta, no tenía idea de por cual de los dos posibles caminos habían cogido y podía haber llegado a Knoxville por todo lo que se imaginaba.

Se dio la vuelta, y encontró allí un vaso de agua con un par de pastillas que no tenía idea de que eran, ya que se encontraban muy bien puestas sobre un plato. —¿En serio?— Preguntó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a la nada, intentando no sentirse extrañado por su voz rasposa. _Como si me fuera a tomar eso_, pensó. ¿Unas pastillas en medio de un secuestro? Tendría que estar idiota si creía que se las iba a tomar voluntariamente, sin importar lo que fueran. Necesitaba estar consciente para poder ubicarse.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y pensó en tumbarse completamente nuevamente y hacerse el dormido para que no le molestaran, necesitaba un plan, y definitivamente no tenía un plan. Sin embargo era demasiado tarde, porque el muchacho del bar le estaba mirando fijamente, como intentando descubrir sus intenciones, y Kurt lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerle la mirada, intentando indicarle que no le tenía miedo… Pero lo tenía. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se encontraría tranquilo teniendo a un secuestrador frente a él? No solo a un secuestrador, a alguien que había citado a una mujer para asesinarla.

—Estás despierto.— Le dijo, y Kurt lo miró como si fuese el individuo más idiota e incoherente que ha pisado el planeta hasta el momento. Pero no le respondió nada, dejó que su mirada hablara por él, como en muchas ocasiones antes. —He traído galletas de sal, y más agua.— Añadió, sin obtener respuesta alguna de su parte. Suponía que ese era indicativo suficiente de que no recibiría absolutamente nada que viniera de su parte, por lo que dejó lo que había traído en una mesa frente al televisor, y se marchó.

Escuchaba su estómago crujir, quejándose y produciéndole malestar. Pero no, se negaba a probar bocado. Si no había escuchado el primer consejo de su padre, iba a escuchar el segundo. _No aceptes nada de un desconocido._ Si lo había llevado hasta ahí, ¿quién sabe lo que pudiese poner en su comida para tenerlo tranquilo y dormido? No, Kurt preferiría morir de inanición.

* * *

><p>No quería volver a quedarse dormido, pero estaba mareado, le ardía el estómago y se estaba viendo terriblemente tentado a tomarse el agua y las pastillas que se encontraban en la mesa de noche. Después de media hora de discusión con sí mismo, tomó el vaso con el líquido y lo olfateó primero, no parecía absolutamente nada diferente a lo que usualmente bebía así que se llevó el vaso a la boca y bebió.<p>

Su estómago seguía sin estar muy contento con él. Podía sentir el líquido deslizarse por su esófago, y su estómago vacío se retorció. No sabía si había sido o no mala idea, pero al menos el agua hacía que se sintiera un poco menos mareado, y que la garganta no le ardiera tanto. Su terquedad no le permitía hacer nada más, ni tomar las pastillas hasta que supiera exactamente lo que eran y con qué intención las había dejado ahí.

Ahora que estaba menos concentrado en ciertas necesidades de su cuerpo, pudo concentrarse en otras cosas. Los sonidos en el exterior, por ejemplo. Alguien se estaba moviendo por toda el lugar, suponía que estaba en una casa en las afueras, porque no escuchaba los ruidos de los automóviles, y porque no podía estar en una habitación común y corriente a no ser que estuviese en una casa común y corriente. La pregunta era, ¿en dónde?

Los sonidos también le indicaban muchas cosas, por ejemplo, aquella canción le era terriblemente familiar… Y si, su teléfono móvil estaba sonando, y después de cinco veces, escuchó un bufido, y quince pasos que se acercaron hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba. Se sentó en la cama, y escuchó que abrían la puerta.

—¿Le dijiste a alguien que estabas aquí?— Le preguntó Devon, aunque Kurt no estaba seguro de que ese fuese su nombre real. Después de un par de segundos de silencio, su acompañante se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás del pantalón, haciendo que su corazón empezara a palpitar desbocado. —Te hice una pregunta, maldita sea.— Añadió, apretando la mandíbula.

—Tu tienes mi teléfono, ¿cómo se supone que le diría a alguien que estoy aquí? Ni siquiera sé dónde es aquí.— Respondió cortante. Seguramente debería hablar con menos odio, intentar parecer más tranquilo… O jurarle que no diría nada y rogar para que lo dejaran marchar. Su orgullo no se lo permitía, ¿que si quería salir de ahí? Obviamente, pero no se rebajaría al nivel de alguien como él, no le daría el placer de ver que su voluntad flaqueaba.

—Te crees muy inteligente, ¿no?— La respuesta de Kurt fue un leve encogimiento de hombros.

* * *

><p>Escuchó su teléfono móvil sonar durante un buen tiempo, el sonido cesaba por un rato, y luego volvía a sonar. Kurt empezó a sentirse preocupado, porque de seguro que estaba dándole un susto de muerte a sus amigos, que a ese punto aseguraba ya le habían comunicado las noticias de su desaparición a su padre. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Aquél hombre tenía sus cosas, ni siquiera tenía su billetera encima como para intentar forzar la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación y ver por donde escapar. No solo se encontraba incomunicado, sino que estaba preocupando a sus cercanos.<p>

Fue entonces cuando llegó a la realización de los peligros que suponía mantener su dignidad frente a ese hombre, que en realidad no se veía mucho más mayor que él. Si habían llamado a su padre, lo más probable era que este hubiese tomado un vuelo directo a Nueva York, o que estuviera buscándolo como un poseso, y ese tipo de preocupaciones no era buena para su corazón. Sin querer, Kurt había empezado a preocuparse de más, y estaba empezando a sentirse bastante desesperado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado perdido, había pasado el día entero mirando a la nada y forzándose a sí mismo a no quedarse dormido con tal de tener el mínimo conteo de las horas que pasaban. Por la luz que entraba a través de la ventana, podía afirmar que estaba anocheciendo, y para aquella época del año no suele oscurecer hasta eso de las siete de la tarde. ¿Pero de qué día? ¿Cuántas horas había pasado en carretera? ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

Otra cantidad de dudas se arremolinaban en su interior, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba su padre preocupado por su paradero? ¿qué haría? Sabía que era un hombre fuerte, pero cada hombre fuerte tiene un límite y en realidad Kurt era de las pocas cosas que le quedaba en su vida como para quedarse cruzado de brazos esperando a que le llegase una señal del cielo.

Si antes se sentía mareado debido al hambre, en ese momento su mareo había sido reemplazado, los motivos habían cambiado, y sentía el mundo girar de forma desorbitante a su alrededor. Intentó mantener su respiración tranquila, pero de repente se sentía nauseabundo… Como si estuviese empezando a estar completamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si la adrenalina no le hubiera permitido absorber la situación tal y como era debido desde el comienzo.

Estaba secuestrado. Lo había secuestrado una persona que había asesinado a alguien a sangre fría en un callejón.

Esta vez fue imposible contenerse, su cuerpo fue contraído por una arcada, que hizo que un líquido asqueroso se desbordara por su boca. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué debía vomitar, pero cada gota de agua que había bebido se encontraba en el suelo, haciendo una mezcla asquerosa con sus jugos gástricos.

Se tambaleó hasta la cama. En cualquier otro momento se habría alarmado por dejar una mancha asquerosa y olorosa en una alfombra que no se veía sacada de un mercado de segunda mano, pero en ese momento se encontraba demasiado agotado como para pensar en cualquier cosa.

Necesitaba contactar a su padre, ¿cómo? No lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se encontraba preocupado por él, por lo que las noticias de su desaparición le harían… Pero en caso de poder hablar con él, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? "_Hola papá, hablé con un desconocido en un bar y luego lo encontré asesinando a alguien en un callejón, pero he decidido irme de escapada con él para que no me mate a mi también, te escribo un mail cuando pueda, besos y abrazos." _No, aquello definitivamente estaba descartado. Si Santana le había llamado a decirle que no había vuelto al departamento la noche anterior, y que tampoco respondía las llamadas, y que no había aparecido en todo el día, y eso no le producía un ataque al corazón, de seguro decirle que estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con un asesino lo conseguiría.

* * *

><p>No supo en qué exacto momento se quedó dormido, y realmente habría preferido no quedarse dormido. Se encontraba soñando con callejones oscuros, y por algún motivo, podía sentir ese sabor metálico tan característico de la sangre en su boca. Era como si estuviese huyendo de algo, como si se encontrara en medio de un laberinto que desprendía un olor asqueroso, de ese que solamente encuentras en los lugares más bajos y más recónditos, donde los vagabundos suelen hacer de las suyas.<p>

Sus sentidos se encontraban alerta, como si estuviese consciente de que en cualquier momento algo podría saltar de cualquier parte y atacarlo. Su instinto de supervivencia también hablaba por él, pero por algún motivo, no era terror lo que sentía… Tan solo las ganas de moverse más rápido, de buscar una salida y ponerse a salvo.

Las sombras se arremolinaban a su alrededor, ciñéndose sobre él. Sentía un sudor frío deslizarse por la parte de atrás de su cuello, sus músculos se encontraban tensionados, su oído completamente aguzado. Se sentía como una presa intentando huir de su cazador, como un pequeño animal indefenso, pero que está intentando aferrarse a los últimos resquicios de vida que le quedan para no permitir que le hagan daño.

Era el blanco de una flecha, y estaba intentando no moverse como si tuviese una luz de neón colgando de su frente, revelando su ubicación. Sabía que le buscaban, pero seguía moviéndose en dirección contraria. Jamás había sabido responder bien ante situaciones de presión, se consideraba asertivo e inteligente de toda la vida, pero había situaciones sobre las cuales no tenía control, en ese momento lo único que le movía era su instinto de supervivencia.

No estaba seguro del peligro que corría, una parte de él le decía que debía enfrentarlo, la otra le decía que se moviera en dirección contraria, y sus ganas de mantenerse con vida pesaban más que sus instintos muy ocasionales de valentía. Iba a salir de allí, a como diera lugar.

Sentía su corazón palpitando con fuerza, escuchaba los latidos en su cabeza, como si la sangre estuviese bombeando directamente hacia su cerebro. Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, las manos le temblaban, y su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro de forma que resultaba casi enfermiza, animal, obsesiva. Escuchó un ruido justo tras él, y no tardó más de una fracción de segundo en darse la vuelta, poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva.

Dio par de pasos hacia atrás, intentando no pensar en que algo podía atacarle por la espalda, que se estrelló contra una superficie metálica, obligándose a girar. Era una puerta, una puerta alta que se veía pesada, y algo le decía que no debía entrar allí… Pero lo que fuese que lo estuviera persiguiendo se acercaba, y no tuvo más remedio que girar la chapa y abrirla.

* * *

><p>Se despertó nuevamente de golpe, una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente y se apresuró a limpiarla con el dorso de su mano. Su respiración se encontraba acelerada, y aún sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, y escuchaba el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón. Una punzada atravesó su cráneo, y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada, intentando buscar la forma de respirar adecuadamente de nuevo para no acabar por hiperventilarse.<p>

A tientas buscó el vaso de agua que se encontraba en la mesa junto a él, aparentemente su secuestrador creía que galletas de soda y agua serían suficiente para mantenerlo consciente, pero Kurt tenía que agradecer el agua al menos.

No sabía como, no tenía idea de lo que tendría que hacer pero tenía que salir de allí. Su consciencia estaba jugándole malas pasadas, pero suponía que tenía que aferrarse a esa valentía que tenía su subconsciente para buscar una manera de salir de allí, así eso significara abrir las puertas incorrectas, o intentar huir de algo que le perseguía a ciegas en la oscuridad.


	5. Stronger than fear

*llega detrás de un escudo para que no la golpeen*

¿Hola?

Por fin volví a tener tiempo, y lo primero que hice con mi tiempo libre fue escribir un capítulo para poder actualizar. Así que espero no me odien mucho y disfruten el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, o utilizaría a mi Blaine asesino para matar a la gente que se me hace irritante y Darren Criss no estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson no sabía lo que era el pánico hasta que se encontró a sí mismo en una situación sobre la cual no tenía ningún tipo de control. Tenía las manos manchadas con sangre desde hacía meses, y era algo que había aprendido a aceptar de sí mismo… Para él, bastaba con las apariencias. Se consideraba como un ser medianamente integral, sencillamente tenía un trabajo como todos los demás, y en medio del negocio familiar era algo que comprendía, había aprendido a apagar ese lado de su cabeza que le gritaba que estaba obrando mal, y ya estaba.<p>

Se había convencido a sí mismo de que ninguna de las personas que había asesinado en su vida podían llegar a ser inocentes, todo el mundo se metía con la persona incorrecta, o cometía un error que le costaba todo. La primera vez que había asesinado a alguien había pensado en todo el trasfondo, en la reacción de sus familiares si los tenía, en la reacción de su pareja, y todo eso lo había sumido en medio de una oscuridad de la que fue difícil rescatarlo. Con el tiempo había decidido que lo mejor para su salud mental sería no pensar en nada de ello.

Por lo que, no esperaba que una decisión acabara por hacerlo víctima de semejantes dosis de pánico, pero cada vez que su teléfono sonaba, se tensaba y buscaba la forma de salir corriendo como si el que estuviese secuestrado y encerrado fuese él. Estaba siendo víctima de sus propias decisiones, como un golpe indeseado del karma. No había podido dormir, la verdad es que ni siquiera lo había intentado demasiado, su mente estaba andando a mil por hora, consumiéndolo, haciendo que sus nervios estuviesen al borde de estallar y se temía que acabaría por tener un colapso allí mismo.

No se consideraba una mala persona, porque ¿realmente quien tiene la concepción de la bondad y la maldad del mundo? Él no le hacía daño a la gente por placer, ni era un sádico, ni torturaba animales pequeños. Sencillamente hacía música, enseñaba a niños pequeños a tocar el piano y luego se volvía a su casa, hacia un par de trabajos extra porque las cuentas no pueden pagarse solas, y volvía a la cama con su pareja. Muchas personas hacían eso por su vida, sencillamente nadie entendía lo que significaba tener el trabajo que él tenía.

Pero no era un secuestrador. Sabía qué hacer con un cuerpo, pero no podía deshacerse de su moral y ponerle una bala entre ceja y ceja a la persona que estaba encerrada en la habitación del servicio, porque él no había hecho nada para merecerse eso, no había hecho nada más que salir a tomar aire y hablarle a la persona incorrecta. Blaine sabía que la culpa lo mataría si le hacía daño.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. — Le dijo a la nada, intentando controlar su respiración mientras andaba por la casa con tal desespero que acabaría por abrir un agujero en el suelo.

Su teléfono móvil sonó de nuevo, y él acabó por contestar por inercia, al escuchar la voz de su padre del otro lado sintió como si alguien hubiese deslizado un hielo por la parte de atrás de su espalda, congelando sus nervios.

—Padre. — Fue lo único que dijo, y una vez él estuvo consciente de que su hijo por fin se había dignado a atender el teléfono, empezó a darle un discurso acerca de la responsabilidad y lo que debía hacer para mantener el honor de la familia. Todas esas cosas que Blaine había escuchado mil veces antes, pero que en ese momento tenían menos sentido que siempre. ¿Por qué alguien debía pagar por los errores de alguien más? Era como si Kurt hubiese revivido en él todas las dudas que tenía cuando su padre le dijo que debía hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, no quería disparar.

—No olvides que sé exactamente en donde estás, hijo. Entiendo que todo esto será difícil para ti, pero eres un Anderson, y sé que harás lo correcto. Tienes una semana, o enviaré a alguien… Y sabes que no me gusta limpiar el desorden de los demás. — Blaine no quería ningún tipo de problemas, pero al escucharlo, supo que tenía que salir de ahí.

El cuestionamiento era sencillo, podía asesinarlo, ponerle una bala en un sitio en el que no tuviese ni siquiera oportunidad de mirarle con miedo, así Blaine no tendría que vivir con el rastro de culpabilidad al ver el terror en la mirada de alguien completamente inocente y ajeno a sus crímenes.

Su padre ya había hecho su movimiento, le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer, pero ese era el momento en el que él vería puesto a prueba todo eso que había creído correcto. _Eres un Anderson, y sé que harás lo correcto. _Su vida casi se había basado en aquella frase, lo correcto definitivamente no había sido sentirse atraído a los hombres, y ciertamente lo correcto no había sido decidir llevar una vida cien por ciento entregada a la música. Lo correcto era seguir con la tradición familiar, llevar una empresa de esa altura sobre sus hombros hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin importar por encima de quien tuviese que pasar.

Llevaba años intentando hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él. Intentando dejar de ser ese deshonor para él, porque todo lo que había hecho había sido poco digno de un Anderson, nunca había hecho lo correcto.

Un vaso de agua fue lo que tomó para poder poner su cabeza en orden nuevamente, y sin darse cuenta, estaba entrando en uno de esos modos en los que entraba cuando le informaban que tenía un nuevo trabajo. No había espacio para la razón, porque Blaine Anderson entraba en un modo casi autómata cuando se trataba de sus trabajos. Era sencillo, la verdad era que casi se había acostumbrado por completo a apagar su consciencia.

Llevaba un arma enfundada en el costado de su cinturón, por lo que, como si se tratara de un ritual, la sacó de su lugar de siempre y la puso sobre la mesa de la cocina, observándola para luego tomarla entre sus manos y sacar todas y cada una de las balas, examinándolas para volverlas a poner en su lugar con parsimonia y delicadeza, como si el menor de los rasguños fuese a hacer que se estallara una bomba nuclear. Cuando dudaba de su sadismo, recordaba la forma en la que parecía apreciar más a las armas que a muchas cosas en el mundo, y por eso odiaba pensar tanto en sus acciones, porque recordaba que por más que intentara convencerse a sí mismo de que era una persona íntegra, él era un Anderson, y tenía la sangre de su padre en sus venas, y debía recordarlo con cada pálpito de su corazón.

No podía ser consciente de lo que hacía, y estaba trazando un plan en su mente, algo silencioso, para sí mismo. Era un trabajo más, un trabajo por el que no le pagarían miles de dólares, pero que serviría para que la vida volviese a tomar su forma normal. Podría volver con Sebastian, como hacía cada noche, podía seguir dando sus clases de piano y asistiendo a clases, podría conseguir un trabajo de verano tranquilo para mantener las apariencias y eso sería todo… tan solo necesitaba apretar el gatillo, y Blaine Anderson estaba bastante acostumbrado a la fricción de su revólver, la forma en la que la física le enviaba levemente hacia atrás al presionarlo, y luego una ducha profunda para quitarse los restos de pólvora que podían quedar por ahí.

Podía incluso crear todo un escenario, un escenario que su padre aprobaría. Alguien había entrado en su casa, esa casa que solamente usaban cuando querían vacacionar, habían forzado la puerta al encontrar el lugar en solitario y habían hecho de las suyas allí… En realidad el cómo no era tan complicado, deshacerse de un cuerpo realmente es más fácil en comparación a lo que muestran en las películas. El ADN desaparece eventualmente, y no hay laboratorio de dactilología que pueda decir lo contrario.

Él solo tenía una tarea, debía seguir la regla de la familia. Los testigos también deben desaparecer, porque no se pueden dejar rastros, porque los cabos sueltos jamás son fáciles de atar por lo que debes incinerarlos, desaparecerlos, y asegurarte de que no vuelvan tras de ti a perseguirte en el futuro. Kurt Hummel no era más que un cabo suelto, y Blaine Anderson tenía la posibilidad de arreglar su error, y lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt POV.<strong>

Estaba pensando en una forma rápida de salir de ahí. Siempre se había visto a sí mismo como una persona inteligente, sencillamente no estaba lo que uno pudiera decir entrenado en situaciones como esa. Sabía que hacer en caso de que alguien intentara aprovecharse de él, sabía donde golpear para noquearlo, y sabía identificar las bebidas que tenían ciertas cosas asquerosas en ellas. Su padre le había enseñado a dar buenos golpes, y a tomar un auto prestado de ser necesario… pero no le había enseñado nunca a forzar una puerta, o a identificar los elementos para poder quebrar el metal de las rejas detrás de una ventana.

E incluso si por algún motivo consiguiera escapar, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer después? No tenía idea de su ubicación exacta, por todo lo que sabía podía estar a horas de Ohio, o en Texas. No había escuchado automóviles pasar por allí, así que lo más probable era que estuviera en alguna casa en medio de la nada. A su alrededor no había nada que pudiese usar para su defensa, los armarios se encontraban prácticamente vacíos, a excepción de un abrigo pesado y grueso que de seguro alguien usaba para cubrirse del frío en invierno pero que se veía de la colección del siglo pasado. En los cajones del tocador y mesas de noche tampoco había nada.

Nada, literalmente. Como si quien fuera que viviese allí se hubiera marchado para no volver. Todo estaba cubierto con una fina capa de polvo, así que Kurt encontraba sus posibilidades enterradas seis metros bajo tierra. Por lo que, tenía que intentar cooperar… quizá si pedía con amabilidad que le entregaran su teléfono, o si intentaba encontrar algún punto débil en su secuestrador, este se acercaría lo suficiente como para que él pudiera darle un buen golpe y ganar tiempo para salir de ahí.

Escuchaba movimiento fuera, y una parte de él le decía que necesitaba pensar rápido. Necesitaba salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Lo que no esperaba, era que sus suplicas acabaran por resultar en alguien abriendo la puerta y dejándola abierta. Lo escaneó con rapidez, y por puro instinto casi saltó a la esquina contraria de la habitación.

—No quieres hacer esto. — Fue lo único que se encontró en capacidad de decir, y le pareció estúpido demasiado tarde, porque honestamente, sino quisiera hacerlo, ¿por qué tenerlo como rehén por tanto tiempo? Además, Kurt parecía como si estuviese retándolo a disparar, y realmente era lo menos inteligente que podía hacer cuando él no tenía posesión de ningún arma o siquiera un lugar tras el cual esconderse. —Por favor. — Estaba pensando en su padre, en lo que haría cuando le dieran la noticia de que su hijo estaba desaparecido y luego habían encontrado su cuerpo en medio de una carretera. Parecía todo muy de telenovela, y si Kurt estuviese del otro lado de la pantalla probablemente estaría pensando en lo idiota que es el protagonista, pero en ese momento, no podía llamarse idiota a sí mismo y entendía a todas las víctimas que habían aparecido en CSI. No sabía qué hacer más que rogarle a su secuestrador que no lo matara.

No sabía si debía racionalizar al respecto, pero la falta de determinación de Blaine a la hora de disparar lo llenó con una valentía renovada, como si una parte de él estuviese aferrándose a la poca esperanza que le quedaba. Había visto la determinación en su mirada a la hora de asesinar a alguien, cuando coqueteó y asesinó a esa mujer a las afueras del bar lo hizo sin pestañear, sin quedarse mirando fijamente y esperando a que la otra persona dijera sus últimas palabras, sencillamente disparó y al voltearse fue cuando lo vio dudar, como si algo en su interior se hubiese encendido al ver a su testigo.

Esa era su mala manía, meter las narices en donde no le correspondía, Kurt Hummel a veces no podía evitar perseguir ciertas cosas… Y había salido a tomar aire en el momento menos adecuado.

—Sé que no quieres hacerlo, si quisieras matarme ya lo habrías hecho… Sigo con vida por un motivo. — Se arriesgó a decir, en verdad estaba esperando que ese motivo fuese suficiente para mantenerlo con vida por un poco más de tiempo, mientras se le ocurría algún plan de emergencia o recordaba alguna de las series que había visto… Pero si pensaba en eso, ninguna de las víctimas conseguía escapar y no era exactamente el panorama que estaba buscando.

Devon no dijo nada, era como si estuviese luchando contra sí mismo, y Kurt vio su oportunidad. Se levantó del suelo, acercándose a él con las manos hacia arriba en un gesto de rendición. —Por favor déjame ir.

—No puedo. — Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, y su acompañante giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con llave tras él. Un sonido exasperado se escapó de sus labios, necesitaba pensar en una forma de irse de ahí, y necesitaba hacerlo de la manera inteligente. No tenía armas, y de poder hacerse con ella, de seguro que acabaría por dispararse a sí mismo porque no tenía idea de cómo manejar un arma de fuego.

Se notaba de lejos que Devon deseaba tenerlo ahí tanto como Kurt mismo deseaba estar ahí, pero si entre su lista de prioridades no se encontraba tener a alguien como rehén, ¿por qué sencillamente no lo mataba? Le había visto asesinar a sangre fría, así que Kurt estaba casi seguro de que sería capaz de hacerlo si lo provocaban lo suficiente… pero su instinto de supervivencia no le estaba pidiendo un suicidio, le estaba pidiendo que analizara la situación de la forma inteligente.

_Necesitas escapar_, se dijo a sí mismo. _¿Cómo vas a escapar?_ Probablemente no era la mejor forma de comenzar, pero estaba intentando en verdad. Su secuestrador no parecía tener mucha idea, y Kurt había visto las suficientes series como para saber que tendría que estar amarrado y con una mordaza en la boca, y probablemente las galletas de soda y el agua significaban o que Devon quería matarlo de hambre, que iba a matarlo por envenenamiento con cianuro, o que no había mucho más en la casa para comer. Algo en su interior estaba rogando que fuese eso último, porque eso significaba que en algún momento tendría que salir de ahí, y tendría su oportunidad para agarrar la puerta a patadas hasta desencajarla y encontrar su teléfono.

No estaba consciente del tiempo que había transcurrido desde su última visita, pero al escuchar otro ruido sordo detrás de la puerta, Kurt Hummel casi se encogió en su sitio, esperando que hacerse bolita sobre la cama significara que Devon pasaría por completo y lo dejaría rodar de vuelta a casa. Naturalmente no sería así, pero al menos estaba rogando a lo que fuese que estuviera allí afuera en lo que él nunca había creído pero que parecía lógico en ese momento, cuando necesitaba rogarle a algo más que hiciera algo por él al sentirse en completa incapacidad de hacerlo por sí mismo. No quería pensar que se había arrepentido de no asesinarlo antes y había venido a terminar el trabajo.

Estaba corto de paciencia, pero su instinto de supervivencia parecía querer alargar la sensación de terror por tanto tiempo como fuese posible con el único fin de recordarle que en lugar de estar recostado sobre la cama, debería estar buscando una salida. Pero la maldita habitación a penas tenía una rejilla de ventilación a través de la cual solamente encajaría una rata, y definitivamente no vivía en un mundo en el que sencillamente podía transformarse en un animal pequeño y salir de ahí o lo habría hecho hace mucho.

La puerta nunca se abrió, pero una voz al otro lado se dirigía a él, de forma más directa a lo que le había dicho desde que se encontraban pasando tanto tiempo de calidad en la misma casa. —Tu teléfono no para de sonar. — Su voz sonaba dubitativa, como si no estuviese seguro de que compartir esa información fuese inteligente.

—Naturalmente, ¿qué harías tú si tu hijo o tu mejor amigo desapareciera por quien sabe cuánto tiempo? — Su sarcasmo y sus comentarios mordaces probablemente deberían irse a jugar a otra parte, pero resultaba inevitable cuando ya se estaba hartando de las mismas cuatro paredes y de esa habitación sin salida. —¿No deberías estar llamando, poniendo una voz intimidante y pidiendo millones de dólares de rescate? — Era lo que más lógico sonaba, porque Kurt no tenía idea de porque seguía ahí. Había visto todo, se había aprendido la cara de Devon de memoria y probablemente podía dar una descripción bastante exacta de él o dibujarlo él mismo. Pero para deshacerse de un testigo realmente solo se necesita de una bala, y Devon parecía acostumbrado a ello, por lo que no tenía sentido seguir ahí, como rehén, si ni siquiera se iba a molestar por pedir un rescate.

—No me interesa el dinero que tengan para ofrecerme. — Obtuvo su respuesta segundos después.

—¿Entonces porqué sigo con vida? — No eran preguntas precisamente inteligentes las que estaba haciendo en ese momento, era como si se estuviese ofreciendo en bandeja, tentándolo a tomar su arma y dejarlo allí. Aquel sitio nadie parecía frecuentarlo, bien podía dejarlo ahí hasta que se pudriera.

—Porque no quiero matarte. — Eso no tenía sentido, pero Kurt se temía que si seguía cuestionándolo se arrepentiría de ello. —No creo que hayas hecho suficiente en tu vida como para merecer que te asesinen sin más.

—Tengo la mala costumbre de meterme en donde no me llaman. — Confesó, sin saber porqué. No sabía si quería dar pena, pero no le importaba mucho, se encontraba en una situación penosa y lastimera de por sí, sin ponerle mucho más esfuerzo al asunto.

—Debería matarte por eso.

—Pero no lo harás. — Kurt se aventuró a decir.

—Pero no lo haré. — Le respondieron al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad.


	6. Face Down

_Vacaciones, las vacaciones significan cosas buenas._

_Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, y no se me ocurre nada medianamente gracioso para decir al respecto._

* * *

><p>Algo había cambiado para Kurt Hummel. No sabía exactamente el qué, en especial teniendo en cuenta su condición, pero seguramente el hecho de saber que sus probabilidades de morir habían reducido en un ochenta por ciento había tenido que ver con su repentino optimismo. Suponía que el hecho de seguir con vida también podía ser un añadido especial, aunque estar encerrado hacía que empezara a cuestionarse toda la bondad del mundo.<p>

Además, parecía que algo había cambiado también para Devon, era extraño, pero habían pasado dos días desde que le había afirmado que no le mataría y al día siguiente le había dado más que unas galletas de soda —si, eventualmente se rindió y acabó por comérselas, y su estómago no había apreciado la cantidad—. Ahora tenía una comida completa a medio día y algo caliente en las noches, y suponía que aunque no era una comida de un chef profesional, era algo. Honestamente cada vez dudaba más del talento de su secuestrador para secuestrar gente, lo dudaba a tal punto que cada vez que pensaba en él como su secuestrador le entraba una risa nerviosa. Por la casa en la que se encontraba y el servicio en la habitación, cualquiera diría que lo único que le faltaba era poder abandonar el lugar para decir que había estado de vacaciones.

Bueno, quizá no tan así, pero sí bastante parecido.

Estaba llegando a pensar que si presionaba lo suficiente, le abrirían la puerta, pero cada vez que tocaba el tema Devon se alejaba de la puerta y le dejaba hablando solo. Kurt estaba intentando ser la persona inteligente en aquel acuerdo, porque aunque Devon había dicho que no le mataría, ¿qué le daba la seguridad de que no le volaría la cabeza si intentaba salir de la habitación? Así que estaba intentando ser todo lo amable que le salía del alma, intentando convencerlo de la manera fácil… pero había decidido que si para cuando abriera los ojos la mañana siguiente, seguía sin haber progreso, empezaría a golpear las puertas, las paredes y todo lo que encontrara hasta estallar el lugar.

Había escuchado su teléfono sonar más de una vez, pero el sonido era cortado rápidamente por Devon, o eso suponía él porque había escuchado tan pocos sonidos en la casa que realmente no creía que tuviesen más compañía.

Cayó la noche, y el plan de Kurt cada vez se veía más y más fracasado. Había intentado entablar conversación, preguntarle los motivos para tenerlo allí, y al final tan solo se había dado de narices contra el silencio. Parecía que Devon aún no tenía claro porque lo tenía ahí, y él no quería darle motivos para cuestionárselo y decidir callarlo de la mala manera, pero su instinto le gritaba que había una forma pacífica de seguir con vida y salir de allí en una pieza. A preferencia no cortado en cuadritos y metido a la fuerza en una bolsa gruesa y negra para terminar en el fondo de un río o algo así. _Tal vez he visto demasiadas películas._

Escuchó un par de pasos al otro lado de la puerta y se acercó, Devon abrió y dejó una taza humeante en la mesa junto al televisor y un par de galletas. Salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, pero tomó lo que le había dejado y se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda contra la puerta.

—¿Hola? — Preguntó, sintiéndose un poco ridículo, como el típico protagonista de una película de terror que entra en el sótano oscuro tras levantarse a las tres de la mañana después de escuchar un ruido aterrador. Kurt nunca había entendido la lógica de las personas en las películas de terror. —¿Sigues ahí? — Puso los ojos en blanco, considerando seriamente la idea de sentarse en la cama y volver a pensar en cómo huir de la mala manera al día siguiente. Podía ser paciente, pero definitivamente necesitaba un cambio de ropa y hablar con su padre, y a pesar de tener una cama cómoda y una comida decente, se estaba empezando a poner paranoico y poco más que claustrofóbico.

—Puedo escuchar que te mueves afuera, y realmente se pone aburrido aquí dentro, si no quieres dejarme salir, ¿te costaría mucho tener una conversación? — Si, seguramente le costaría mucho, porque siguió moviéndose e ignorándolo.

Bufó, una manía poco común en él, pero que pasaba únicamente cuando se sentía auténticamente frustrado por algo. No tenía idea de cómo iba a convencerlo de dejarlo ir, si él ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad de que no diría nada de lo que había visto. No estaba seguro de querer prometer eso, porque a Kurt siempre le había costado incumplir lo que prometía, era un hombre de palabra como su padre, pero aún así no podría sencillamente salir de ahí y quedarse callado. O no creía que fuese capaz. Además, todos sus conocidos harían demasiadas preguntas, y ¿qué diría él? _Decidí escaparme un rato, necesitaba una semana o dos para pensar, disculpen. _No, no tenía el descaro de preocupar a todo el mundo de esa forma para luego llegar con una excusa mediocre.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien apoyaba lo que parecía una pieza de cerámica en la madre al otro lado de la puerta, se quedó muy callado, y luego escuchó una voz del otro lado. —Hola.

—Hola. — Respondió él después de un par de segundos. Si, seguramente era estúpido decir que se había sorprendido, en especial teniendo en cuenta que el que había intentado iniciar una conversación había sido Kurt, pero sencillamente sentía como si le hubiese estado hablando a la nada.

El silencio lo rodeó por completo, tan solo escuchaba a Devon levantar y apoyar lo que parecía una taza como en la que él tenía su café en ese momento. —Te gusta el café. — Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, y definitivamente no era la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación con alguien que te tiene encerrado en una habitación en contra de tu voluntad, pero había que empezar por algún lado.

—En realidad no. — Respondió Devon, haciendo que Kurt frunciera el ceño inmediatamente. —Es lo único que hay, pero prefiero el té. — Eso tan solo le daba la razón, no había suficiente comida y si iban a seguir pasando tiempo allí, eso solo significaba que en algún momento tendría que salir a comprar algo a menos que quisiera matarlos a ambos de inanición… y aunque Kurt no se consideraba precisamente una prioridad a esas alturas, estaba seguro de que Devon no tenía intención alguna de morirse con él.

Honestamente no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él. ¿Debía preguntarle sobre su vida? ¿Su familia? ¿Sobre su pasatiempo de asesino? A Kurt solían dársele bien las relaciones con otras personas porque siempre sabía lo que decir, así fuesen comentarios sarcásticos que podían empeorar su situación, pero en ese momento no quería empeorar nada, porque si lo pensaba de la manera lógica, la única forma en la que podía empeorar era que lo amarrasen a alguna parte y le dejaran ahí para morirse. Por lo que no, no tenía deseos de que se pusiera peor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a quedarnos aquí? — Se aventuró a preguntar, porque no podía tener una conversación con él como si no fuese un completo desconocido que le había acomodado con toda tranquilidad una bala en la cabeza a una mujer, y luego le había noqueado para meterlo en un auto y llevarlo a quien sabrá dónde.

—No lo sé. — Y la respuesta no hizo más que enojarlo, ¿qué se suponía que debía esperar? Siempre había detestado sentir que su vida dependía de los demás, y ahora literalmente lo que pasara con su vida dependía de alguien que de seguro ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaba parado.

—¿A quién se supone que tengo que preguntarle entonces? — La acidez en su voz era clara, y escuchó una risa burlona del otro lado de la puerta que lo único que produjo fue que cerrara los puños.

—En realidad parece que te olvidas por completo de que tengo un arma. — Pero aquella amenaza ya no funcionaba muy bien.

—La habrías utilizado hace tiempo si quisieras. — Esa era la conclusión que le mantenía con vida, sin importar que tan frágil fuese.

Devon se quedó callado, y si eso no le daba la razón a Kurt, no sabía qué más podía llegar a darle tal seguridad. Era ridículo confiar en el silencio de una persona que puede llegar a matarte, pero por algún motivo, había llegado a la conclusión de que no lo haría y se estaba aferrando a ella porque era lo único que tenía.

—No sabría que hacer contigo si te sacara de esta habitación.

—¿Dejarme cambiar de ropa y utilizar mi teléfono? Supongo que has sido bastante cordial dejándome en una habitación con su propio baño, pero…— Soltó una sonrisa seca y sarcástica, porque realmente se estaba quedando sin opciones.

Escuchó que Devon se levantaba del otro lado y quiso golpearse contra una pared porque siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que le hablaba de salir de ahí, él salía corriendo y le dejaba completamente colgado. Kurt se estaba quedando sin opciones, porque aparentemente ni siquiera la bondad le estaba sirviendo de nada, Devon no le dejaría salir de ahí y tendría que vivir toda su vida encerrado en una habitación y aceptarlo sin más. No podía hacer eso.

Sin embargo, se llevó otra sorpresa al escuchar que la puerta se abría detrás de él, y se levantó, casi derramando el café por el suelo. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, completamente sorprendido. —No intentes hacer nada. — Le pidió, su voz era casi una súplica, pero una súplica que Kurt no estaba seguro de como tomarse teniendo en cuenta que le estaba casi apuntando con un revólver.

—No voy a hacer nada. — Dijo rápidamente, casi como si de esta manera fuese a asegurar que ningún tipo de metal se incrustara en su piel.

—Hay una habitación en la parte superior, la verdad no creo que algo mío pueda quedarte bien… Pero supongo que puedes darte una ducha y cambiarte por algo más cómodo. — No sabía que tan incómodos se veían sus jeans, pero la verdad era que en ese momento la idea de deshacerse de ellos parecía tan tentadora que se encontró caminando frente a él, a sabiendas de que tenía un revólver justo en su espalda.

Intentó no analizar mucho sus alrededores, pero sus teorías eran más que ciertas, aquella casa no estaba demasiado habitada, la persona que la había decorado tenía un gusto excelente, pero la gran parte de las cosas se encontraba cubierta con sábanas y plásticos para que el polvo no las arruinara, un claro indicativo de que nadie venía por ahí… lo que significaba que nadie aparecería repentinamente a sacarlo del apuro.

Otros dos días habían pasado y los cambios eran aún más notorios. Al menos no pasaba los días encerrado en una habitación, y aunque Devon le mantenía completamente alejado de los cuchillos de la cocina y le miraba todo el tiempo como si temiera que si dejaba de mirarlo por más de dos segundos, Kurt se evaporaría en el aire. El único momento en el que pasaba encerrado en la habitación de servicio era cuando caía la noche, después del café de siempre, Devon le dejaba allí para volver a abrir la puerta en la mañana.

—¿Qué día es hoy? — Acabó por preguntar. No hablaban mucho, y la verdad es que Kurt se imaginaba que Devon temía revelar demasiado, como su ubicación, y otras cosas que servirían para que él se las arreglara por su cuenta si decidía huir.

—Sábado. — Respondió él, abriendo la alacena y cerrándola de golpe, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Era el momento, apenas y tenían comida para mantenerse aquella tarde sin tener que racionar y pasar hambre. Pero lo peor de esa revelación, era la idea de que había pasado una semana entera sin dar señales de vida a su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine POV.<strong>

—Necesito hablar con mi familia, con alguien… Deben estar desesperados de la preocupación, y deben haber llamado a la policía a estas alturas. Conozco a mi padre. — Blaine se giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo detenidamente, intentando ver a través de él para entender sus intenciones. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con lo que le había dicho? ¿Entregarle su teléfono y una dirección para que alguien pasara a buscarlo?

—Si estas intentando asustarme trayendo a la policía a colación estás fracasando en el intento. — Después de todo lo que había visto, no tenía ningún tipo de respeto por esa _autoridad. _Su padre había pagado al cuerpo de policía de casi cada estado cuando alguien era descubierto, o sencillamente daba una pista en la dirección contraria y todo rastro de que alguien de sus socios estuviese implicado desaparecía. Comprar a la autoridad era demasiado fácil.

—No estoy intentando asustar a nadie… Estoy pidiendo que me dejes hablar con mi padre. Creo que hemos llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para saber que no me voy a intentar mover de aquí. — Y por la forma en la que señaló el revólver que se encontraba sobre la mesa, lejos de su alcance, pero a tan solo una mano de distancia de Blaine, era obvio que su método de persuasión estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. Su padre le había dado una fecha límite que se cumplía al día siguiente, y había sido muy específico con sus palabras, no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de asesinar a Kurt, y aunque Blaine había entrado lo suficiente en razón como para no querer herirlo sin sentido, sabía que su padre no tendría ese tipo de cordialidades con él. Por lo que tenía una decisión que tomar, y no era sencillo. La compañía de su padre tenía ojos en todas partes, de seguro que Michael ya le había traicionado y había dado una descripción detallada de su rehén, y sería fácil encontrarlo si simplemente volvían a Nueva York. Además, ¿quién le aseguraba que Kurt no diría nada al llegar? Blaine no quería arruinar por completo la vida que había construido allí.

—¿Por qué no? Devon, joder, ¿qué harías si alguien que te importa desapareciera de un día para otro sin dar señales de vida a nadie? Quiero evitarle un infarto a mi padre. — Blaine no tenía idea de lo seria que era la situación, porque no tenía idea de la condición de su padre, pero necesitaba pensar de forma egoísta en ese momento… Y no podía hacerlo del todo, porque a pesar de haberle quitado la vida a más personas de las que podía contar incluso si le prestaran otros tres pares de manos, no se consideraba cien por ciento egoísta.

—¿Y qué se supone que le vas a decir? Tampoco te creería. Yo no lo haría. — Y no podía creer que estuviera considerando seriamente la idea de dejarlo hablar con alguien.

—Algo se me ocurrirá. Puedo llamar de tu teléfono, decir que perdí el mío…— Eso lo hizo, se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza más por su propia incredulidad. Tomó su revólver, y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Kurt se alejaba de él, cambiando por completo su posición, tensándose de pies a cabeza y mirando a su alrededor como si estuviese pensando en qué dirección correr.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Sería más fácil creerte si no tuviera un revólver frente a mí todo el tiempo. — Aquél era un punto medianamente decente, pero Blaine necesitaba cierto tipo de seguridad.

—Te dejaré llamar a alguien, una única llamada, así que escoge bien. Y al menor indicio de que estás hablando de más…— Balanceó su arma entre sus dedos, y su acompañante asintió, entendiendo perfectamente lo sugestivo detrás de sus palabras.

Blaine le tendió su teléfono, y se puso frente a él, observando que marcaba el número. Le atendieron casi al instante, lo que comprobaba que alguien había estado de pie al lado del teléfono todo el tiempo esperando a que sonara.

—Hola, Tana. — Saludó. Podía escuchar un fuerte acento latino del otro lado de la línea y se le hacía más que obvio que la persona al otro lado no se encontraba para nada feliz. —Sí, estoy bien. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo…— Se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, Blaine se imaginó la diatriba mental que le estaban lanzando en ese momento y no lo envidió de ninguna manera. En parte, se sintió culpable. —Vas a matarme por no decir nada… Un amigo me necesitaba, está pasando por una situación muy complicada y perdí mi teléfono en el camino. Ambos necesitábamos desconectar un poco, y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo ahora, tan solo quería decir que estoy bien, y volveré pronto, ¿vale? — La persona al otro lado de la línea definitivamente no se encontraba feliz con su respuesta.

—Tana, no… ¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que quieras. Tan solo dile a mi padre que estoy bien, no es necesario que llame a la policía o que siga buscando en las morgues o medicina legal. Estoy entero, y estaré en Nueva York la próxima semana. — La forma en la que lo estaba mirando era un claro indicativo de que le estaba dando una fecha límite, y Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. Aquél secuestro era bastante peculiar, teniendo en cuenta que su rehén básicamente le estaba dando órdenes para liberarlo. No podría dedicarse a secuestrar gente a tiempo completo, porque sin duda se moriría de hambre.

Le entregó el teléfono, y Blaine no tuvo más remedio que preguntar. —¿Qué te dijo? Parecías molesto. — Y no tenía mucho derecho a estar molesto, en especial no teniendo en cuenta que de acuerdo a la historia que había contado, el cabrón era él.

—Santana está convencida de que me estoy acostando contigo. — Su cara de asco era algo difícil de interpretar, y la verdad, le dio directo en el ego. Se consideraba una persona medianamente atractiva, no precisamente un Adonis, no se ahogaría en el fondo de un pozo únicamente por mirar su reflejo, pero al menos era lo suficientemente atractivo como para que a la gente no le diera repelús la sola idea de acostarse con él.

—¿Acaso te resulto tan repulsivo que acostarte conmigo suena como una idea _tan_ mala? — No esperaba que su voz saliera de la forma en la que salió, porque ciertamente se encontraba lejos de estar haciéndole algún tipo de propuesta o algo por el estilo.

—Teniendo en cuenta que estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, y que estoy pasando por un peor momento que tu, la verdad es que si suena como una _pésima_ idea. — Blaine puso los ojos en blanco, más porque no se le ocurría una mejor respuesta que la indiferencia, no era tan creativo con las palabras, y no tenía respuestas para cada cosa que le decían porque honestamente no tenía un diccionario integrado o un manual de respuestas sarcásticas.

—Obviamente, porque te acercaste a mí en ese bar para ver si me apetecía ir a jugar cartas contigo, ¿verdad? — Tampoco quería asumir directamente que se le había dirigido la palabra por el solo deseo de acostarse con él, pero tenía que haber llamado su atención de alguna manera.

—Puede que no. Si no me hubieses dado tan primera mala impresión, tal vez me habría acostado contigo, eventualmente. — Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta y guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de atrás mientras enfundaba su revólver. Era la primera vez que Kurt no lo tenía a la vista, y Blaine no sabía exactamente porque. Había aceptado que no conseguiría parecerle del todo intimidante, y no entendía como era que Kurt no había intentado escapar a esas alturas del partido cuando Blaine estaba quedando como el ser vivo más cobarde a la hora de presionar un gatillo.

* * *

><p>Otro día estaba a punto de desaparecer frente a sus ojos, y Blaine sabía que necesitaban salir de ahí. No sabía hacia donde, pero tenía un auto con el tanque de gasolina a medias y una fecha a punto de cumplir. No quería asesinar a Kurt Hummel, eso era algo que ya había decidido y la tranquilidad de saber ello tal vez le había infundido algo más de confianza, pero aún así, eso no significaba que no tuviera una decisión que tomar.<p>

El teléfono de su rehén había dejado de sonar, y Blaine acabó por apagarlo porque se suponía que, de acuerdo a su coartada, Kurt se encontraba relajándose en alguna parte del mundo con un amigo que le necesitaba. No sabía si había alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerlo, o si lo creían, era que Kurt solía tener esas escapadas ocasionales muy seguido.

Ahora, podía hacer lo más fácil, quedarse allí, esperar a que su padre llegara e hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer con Kurt Hummel y ya. Así cumpliría su palabra, no sería él quien le quitara la vida. O podía irse de allí, a algún otro escondite, rentar alguna habitación de hotel o volver a Nueva York con Kurt. No sabía porque se empeñaba en salvarle la vida mientras estaba arriesgando su propio pellejo, pero en verdad lo estaba considerando.

Su rehén —y era de lo más extraño llamarlo de esa manera cuando se estaba paseando por la casa como si se hubiese criado allí— se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala. Blaine no sabía que debía hacer con él… pero la verdad es que tampoco se veía capaz de seguir con su vida tras saber que le había acortado los días respirando a una persona que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con los negocios sucios de su padre, que se había metido en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, y eso no era suficiente motivo para asesinarlo.

—Ponte algo cómodo, vamos a salir. — Dijo de repente, sin ser enteramente consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no solamente cambiaría el trayecto de las cosas, sino que cambiaría también su vida. Huiría de su padre, una persona poderosa, únicamente por salvarle la vida a alguien que encontraba repulsiva la idea de acostarse con él. No era que eso fuese algo que directamente lo influenciara a tomar decisiones con respecto a la vida de la gente, pero eso.

—¿Vamos a salir a donde? Son las nueve de la noche.

—Esa es una excelente pregunta, ¿quieres que te la responda honestamente? — Su voz nerviosa hizo que Kurt lo mirara como si de repente le hubiese crecido otra cabeza en la parte posterior del cuello. —Mi jefe va a venir a hacernos una visita dentro de poco, en la mañana, para ser más exactos. Puedes quedarte aquí, escuchar lo que tiene para decir, o puedes levantarte de ahí, ir por algo cómodo para el camino y salir de aquí conmigo.

Kurt no sabía exactamente quien era su jefe, pero eso fue lo suficiente como para saber que a) no estaba trabajando solo, y b) si él no lo había matado, su jefe no sería tan amable. Por lo que tuvo el efecto adecuado en él, Kurt se levantó y fue a la habitación, tomando una pequeña maleta y metiendo lo que entró en ella. La ropa de Blaine no le sentaba bien, ni le quedaba de la forma en la que le gustaba porque era un par de tallas más corta, pero al menos podía cambiarse de ropa y eso era algo.

Salieron, y el aire frío de la noche les golpeó directamente en el rostro. Blaine suspiró, sintiéndose completamente loco por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Abrió la puerta para su acompañante, y luego caminó hasta el lado del piloto. Encendió el auto, y salió de la casa que había visto todos sus ataques de pánico de la semana, junto con alguien que no conocía de nadie, a quien estaba a punto de salvarle de un golpe terrible.

Siempre había considerado el altruismo como una cualidad honorable, y honorablemente estúpida. Y ahí estaba él, retando a la única persona a la que aún le tenía respeto por alguien quien le había preguntado porque bebía agua estando en un bar.


End file.
